Displaced
by Lumino
Summary: A collection of stories about the children of Fire Emblem Awakening, both before and after the game.
1. Displaced

AN: I've been brewing these ideas in my head for a while, but I finally decided to set them to paper. A poll on one of my gaming boards told me that this would make a good first chapter, and I decided the title worked for the collection of stories.

This will be a collection of stories about the children characters. This first chapter contains full spoilers for the main game, and for the DLC 'The Future Past'. You have been warned.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Displaced

* * *

Flying was something the Exalt never managed to get used to. The skies were never very friendly in the past, and she'd always preferred walking. Still, with Cynthia and the others off 'reliving old times', she didn't have much of a choice. That and, though she would never admit it, she felt that Severa was quite proud to protect her. Lucina would think herself quite fortunate to have such a dedicated retainer. And though Cynthia was a bit...over the top, she was never known to over blow anyone's skills. That belonged more to her cousin.

As they flew over the countryside, Lucina spent her time looking down, leaving the steering of the mount to her trusted friend. The land was starting to heal from the war with Grima, but the scars of it were still visible. Acres of land barren and scorched, the ruins of villages they could not save dotting the horizon, but things were still worlds better then they had been before. The past year had seemed like a dream, peace had come at last. Not that it came so easily to the people, mind you. Even after Grima's defeat, Lucina still slept with Falchion at her side, jumping to arms at the slightest noise in the dead of night. She imagined it was much the same for the others. Fighting for your life every waking moment was not something you easily forgot. In some ways, she was glad for the trials of rebuilding the world. They worked her body and mind to the point of exhaustion, which usually allowed sleep to find her quickly when she desired it. Most nights she would be too tired to even truly dream, though she had awoken a few times in a cold sweat, those burning crimson eyes and obsidian scales still haunting her nightmares.

As the pair of them soared through the clear skies, she allowed her gaze to settle on a small town off to the side. And upon seeing it, she nearly fell off the mount with the speed of her double take. Severa, for her part, sensed the shift in weight and tugged on the reigns sharply, sending her now annoyed pegasus into a stiff turn to keep her liege from ending her reign prematurely. She snapped back to Lucina instantly, forgoing all sense of rank and respect. "The hell was that about, are you mad?!" She shouted, pulling her mount out of the turn and into a more stable direction.

"Bring us down!" Was the only response she got over the roaring winds around them. She knew what she had seen, but to tell Severa she would think her leader mad. Maybe she was, but she was never more certain of anything before. She had seen her father down there, alone in the center of a collection of peasant houses. He'd been looking _right at her_. Waving, with that happy smile of his that he wore when they'd been fighting Grima... It couldn't be just her losing her mind, could it? "Now! I need to know for sure!" She shouted forward again.

Severa sighed and began her descent.

* * *

The landing of what was clearly a militant pegasus in the middle of maybe a dozen farming houses would normally be cause for commotion, and today was no exception. Lucina had made it a point to travel around Ylisse as much as possible since the end of the war, bringing the light of hope to it's injured people. As such, many of the remaining citizens (but a fraction of what they once were) knew who she was. She didn't recall visiting this place before, but none the less an elderly woman stepped out and bowed her head, dragging down the head of a younger man, likely a teenage son, next to her.

"Your majesty! It does us a great honor to see you." She spoke, clearly elated to see someone as legendary as the Exalt, slayer of the Fell Dragon. Severa was ignored at first, but soon found herself and her mount surrounded by peasants who felt more comfortable approaching her then the Exalt. Severa had taken to the new world quite well. When she wasn't constantly battling with her mother's legend, she was actually quite happy. The last person to make a comment on the famous Cordelia was Cynthia when Severa decided to become a Pegasus Knight. A few well timed tugs on that white hair of hers had silenced those comparisons though.

Lucina knew as soon as the people began to surround her that she had just been seeing things. There was nobody here that even resembled her father, not even close. Most of them were blond or brown-haired, with a few of the more colorful varieties of them. Never the less, she was here now, and he presence seemed to do wonders for them all. Perhaps that is why she wished to stop here, to bring hope to these people as well? Was her father guiding her to the people who needed her most? As she was thinking this, bringing smiles and well wishes to her subjects, she saw someone approaching her. A younger woman, maybe a few years younger then herself, but she was looking at Lucina oddly, trying to gaze directly into her eyes. Lucina sensed this, and looked up, meeting the green-eyed woman's gaze. She gasped sharply, and took a step forward, a smile splitting her face.

"U..Um, your majesty. I hope you will not consider it rude of me to ask..." She began, clearly star struck. "But..um...your eye..." She began.

Lucina smiled and nodded. She'd heard this question a lot recently. With the massive destruction Grima had sowed across the land, many had forgotten much about their history and legends. "My left eye you mean?" She asked pleasantly. "It is the Mark of the Exalt. It marks those who are descendants of the first Exalt's own blood, and the Divine Dragons Naga and Tiki." She explained. Calling on Tiki's name still hurt, but that had been something else she had been busy spreading. Tiki was no longer The Voice, she _was_ the Divine Dragon now. Naga was no more, and Lucina would ensure that the people would always remember the sacrifices Tiki had made to see their world saved. She was the Goddess they would pray to now, looking over them from the world above.

The girl clapped her hands in delight, much to Lucina's surprise, but she explained. "Oh I knew it! I heard tales of it when I was a little girl, but nobody believed me. You see?" She said to her fellow villagers. "I told you he was marked by the Goddess!" Lucina looked puzzled, and addressed the woman again.

"He? Marked by the Goddess? What do you mean?" She asked, trying to piece together the story here. Severa seemed to have become interested now, moving over to where Lucina was with a skeptic look on her face. The peasant woman beckoned to Lucina, gesturing towards a house on the outskirts.

"About a year ago, after the fall of darkness." The woman began, using a new name for the battle against Grima. She'd heard it called so many things, maybe in time history would pick one and stick with it. "We found a traveler in the fields outside of town. He was badly injured, almost starved, and constantly mumbling about failure. He seemed almost totally broken, as if he had simply lost the will to live. The people believed him cursed, but I saw. I saw the Mark of the Exalt in his blue eyes. I knew it meant he was someone special..." But Lucina was no longer there. At the mention of the Mark of the Exalt, she'd started running ahead of both the maiden and Severa. Severa started trying to give chase at first.

"Severa! Stay out here!" She called back to her, having to see this for herself. "I have to know...I have to see it with my own eyes!" She declared, pulling open the rickety wooden door that flooded light into the dreary house. A lone voice rose up to greet her ears.

"Master...I failed...I failed you..." It seemed to lament out. The figure was hunched over in a chair, it's dark colored hair over it's eyes. Lucina approached the figure, her metal boots clanking on the stone floor. The figure stirred, and looked up at her, pale blue eyes staring at her from underneath a mat of similarly colored hair. How long had it been? Ten years? Twelve? He'd vanished when he was just a boy, she'd thought him dead. She'd been SURE he was dead. But there was only one person in this world who could have the Mark of the Exalt, and in his right eye it shone like a beacon.

Morgan.

He seemed to comprehend who she was at the same time, and the frail and slumped form sprung into action surprisingly quickly. With a howl of pain, akin to a wounded animal, he lunged from his chair at her. "You! You killed Master! Master Grima! I will avenge you!" Lucina took a half step back in surprise, barely managing to avoid the dive as Morgan landed, spinning around and grabbing a shovel from the ground. He'd always had a natural talent, but this! He fought like an expert, and expert trying to kill! His reactions were fluid, precise, and Lucina went to draw her sword to try and deflect the improvised weapon. Morgan brought the weapon down with a yell of rage, only to find steel marring it's path. Lucina paused, Falchion half drawn from her sheath, as she saw the lance held up in front of her. Morgan didn't even slow down, pulling back for another strike.

Severa didn't give him the opportunity. The clash of the haft of her lance with the flesh of his cheek was potent enough to spin the boy twice before he hit the stone floor. She advanced up to him, spinning the lance point down as she stood over him.

"Wait!" Lucina called, returning Falchion to it's sheath as she knelt down at his side. "Don't you recognize him Severa?" She asked. Morgan had been around for the start of the chaos. Was it possible that she was the only one who recognized him.

"Of COURSE! I know who he is! He's the little trai...oh." She stopped herself, and Lucina's eyes flew to her with an intensity that Severa wasn't used to seeing directed at her.

Lucina stood from Morgan's side, taking a step towards Severa. "You know something. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" She said. It wasn't an order, or at least it didn't sound like one, but Lucina's face showed she was not to be denied currently.

Severa shrugged her shoulders, as if the truth of this didn't bother her at all. "Hmph, I heard it from Cynthia, you should ask her when she gets back. Remember when we went to recover the gemstones?" Lucina nodded, her hands clenching on the hilt of Falchion. Not because she was threatening her friend, it was just something she'd come to do over the years. "Well, Cynthia was telling me they got ambushed, and then saved by those other versions of our parents. You've heard this part before." Lucina nodded again, quickly wondering what this had to do with Morgan.

"Cynthia's cell was closet to the leader of Grima's forces. When she was saved, she said she saw their tactician, your mother, talking to the leader. After a bit, the guy just left. Ran off. She swears up and down that he was..is...well." She finished, jerking her head to the unconscious body.

Lucina was livid now. "She knew? YOU knew that my only remaining family was still alive and you didn't _tell_ me?!" She shouted. Severa, however, wasn't easily intimidated by yelling.

"_Cynthia_ said not to tell you because it would only hurt you more! Your best friend was watching out for you, and I happen to agree with her! Your younger brother defected to Grima and tried to kill all of humanity! Was that what you wanted us to tell you? Or that he was just another of the millions of casualties that the war caused, and was at peace with everyone else. What would you have said?" She shot back.

Lucina was still plenty angry, but she looked over Severa's shoulder and saw the crowd that had gathered in the doorway. Most of them looked terrified by this news, and a few of them had the looks of violence upon their faces. Lucina looked back to her own flesh and blood, and knew that he would not last an hour if she left him here.

"We're going back to the capital. All three of us." She said to Severa, and this _did_ have the make of an order. Though it didn't stop Severa from rolling her eyes and making a snide remark.

"And how would you suggest we convince him to do so?" She said, jerking her head towards the boy.

"Tie him up and lay him across your mount. We'll travel by foot." She grabbed her brother and moved from the house, clearly having nothing more to say on the matter.

* * *

Two weeks, and Lucina was almost at her wits end. She'd had some serious words with Cynthia when she returned, but she could not remain angry at her, or her intentions, for long. Cynthia had always been her most steadfast supporter, and her closest friend. She might have been a bit...bubble headed sometimes, but she was the real heart of Ylisse. Dealing with Morgan, on the other hand, had been terrible. He hadn't improved at all. The moment he saw any of the twelve, he reverting to a screaming madman, flailing against his chains. When they were gone, he faded to his lamenting, barely even existing. None had yet asked Lucina how long she intended to do this, but she knew that they were all thinking it. Maybe he just...was not there anymore? Had Grima corrupted him so fully? Was her last strike against them to claim her entire family, leaving her well and truly alone in this world? Lucina found herself in a calming place, before one of the statues of Lady Tiki she'd had constructed after the war. It was small and modest, not at all what she deserved, but Tiki would have rather seen the resources go to helping the people, not honoring her. And so they had, leaving a small stone statue of her likeness to be the shrine of Ylisse. No precious metals, no jewels, nothing like the shrines to Naga that she had seen in her youth. Still, she needed guidance now, and she knew that Tiki would never guide her the wrong way.

And so she prayed. She prayed as deeply as she could. Prayed for her brother to regain his mind, prayed for him to have a life of peace again, prayed for _anything._ She was honestly surprised when a familiar voice pierced her mind.

"I cannot restore his mind, Lucina. He does not wish it restored. His delirium is his refuge..."

Her eyes snapped open, looking about the room. She'd heard her voice, she _knew_ it. "Lady Tiki? Lady Tiki! Please, where are you?"

Again the voice spoke to her mind. "I am always with you Lucina. Though my interference is...limited."

Lucina spoke, instead of thinking now. "But what did you mean, he doesn't want to recover? Has Grima's power changed him totally?" She asked, despair filling her heart.

"No, the kind and loving child you knew still exists. But he does not wish to be found. He choose to fight his friends, his family, and all of humanity. He was manipulated by Grima to perform horrible things. He cannot cope with such things, nor does he wish to. Grima claimed his life long ago, he lives as but a scar of her horrible power."

Lucina stomped her foot in frustration. "That cannot be! After all we've done, all we accomplished, I cannot even grant my brother peace lest I slay him?"

Silence.

"Lady Tiki! Please answer me! There must be something, anything I can do!" She shouted out in despair.

The voice pierced her mind again. "There is something...one way that might still. But Lucina, to do this would be to never see your brother again, and I cannot promise his life would be happy. Only that he would have another chance. What he does with it, will be his own choice once again..."

The choice was simple to her. "Anything is better then the future for him here. Please Lady Tiki...please save my brother..." She begged.

She could swear she almost heard Tiki's sweet laugh in her ears. "My lady, it is I who am still in your debt. I am honored to help you one last time..."

* * *

Morgan slept in the corner of his cell, darkness and terror filling the troubled mind of his, when he became aware of an incredible power brewing around him. His eyes shot open, to find that his shackles had fallen from his body. Free to move, he also saw a spec of light seeming to come from the stone wall of the prison. How curious, was this some manifestation of power? Perhaps he could use it to escape this vile place...yes, and take revenge for Master Grima. The light began growing bigger, engulfing more and more of the wall as it did so. Morgan looked upon the large wall of light before him, curious as to what it was he was seeing. A gate of some kind? The power reeked of Naga, what was that foul dragon up to now? Had not his Master killed her? But still, in this wall he felt his Master's power. Weaker then usual, but there, and growing stronger with every moment. His eyes lit up with delight. Yes...Master Grima was certainly through this gate. He did not pause a moment before leaping in, ecstatic to serve his lord and master once again.

He found himself surrounded by a sea of colors. Blues, greens, silvers, this was certainly a font of Naga's power. But Naga could not imitate Master Grima's power, which meant that power he had sensed _was_ true. And he was drawing closer and closer to it. As he did, an odd sensation washed over him. What power was he drawing closer to again? What power had been the reason for coming here? Grima? Right Grima. He came into this place because of Grima. He remembered feeling...determined...dedicated when he stepped in. Dedicated...to someone? Who? He saw something in his mind's eye, a face. A woman's face, a long braid of pink hair, dark robes like his own, handing a large book to him. She smiled brightly at him as she spoke.

_"It's o__ne of my favorite books. It details my basic battle strategies. Perhaps it might benefit one so obviously fond of tacticians."_

That was right! He loved tactics, strategies, battle plans. Just like that woman had...just like mother had! Yes! Mother gave him this book! That was why he'd gone through this, to find mother! She was through here, wasn't she?

And the next thing that assailed his mind was the feeling of consciousness returning to him. He blinked twice, looking up at the clear, blue sky. He leaned up, finding himself in a grassy field. W..what had happened? He felt the book, tucked into his robes, and pulled it out. This was...right! His mother's book, she was a great tactician! He needed to go find her, right away! She had to be around here somewhere, after all she'd been right here just a minute ago.

With a smile plastered onto his face, the young boy stood up, dusted himself off, and began walking north towards an odd set of ruins. Something like that would certainly interest her, so it would be as sound as any place to look! One of these days he'd prove just how much he'd learned from her!

* * *

AN: Welp, this was my take on the sorrowful tale of Morgan. I hope you all liked the retelling as much as I did, because I feel that this actually answers a LOT of questions about Morgan if you marry the Avatar to Chrom. Re-read some of the dialogue and see how the story fits if you like. The Future Past and Morgan's Recruitment were used mostly. Remember to leave a review!


	2. The Forsaken

Ok, I started writing this with the intent to be just a dream sequence at the start of Lucina's chapter, but it got away from me and got to be WAY too big to be a dream. Therefore, I am leaving it as a short follow up chapter instead of doing some massive mood whiplash to include Lucina's story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Forsaken

It was quiet. So quiet that Lucina would swear she could hear each of her companions breathing. Not that it was difficult with some of them. Yarne was sucking in air through his tightly held lips, trying desperately not to go into a panic attacked, and even Cynthia and Owain's eternal optimism seemed to have faded away. It had been barely a week ago, when Severa, Laurent and Gerome had risked their lives to try and acquire the Fire Emblem. But all of that had been for naught, in the fight the final gemstone, Vert, had been lost. Lucina was quite certain the failure of the mission might have finally broken Severa, whom had never taken personal failure very well, but for now she was holding together. Perhaps in understanding that their death may very well be upon them.

The others had told her as much when they returned to a besieged Ylisstol. They encountered nothing on their trips save for Risen. No humans, no animals, barely any life at all. Then to return and see the one place they thought was 'safe' surrounded by Risen. Morale was in short supply. Thankfully there were ways into the palace none others knew of, but that was a small comfort. The thirteen had barely been here for a day, with a pointless relic and four gems, when Grima's forces finally wore through their defenses. The massacre had been total, only Lucina and her companions had escaped to the final refuge deep within the castle. A final secret room, known only to the royal line in case of the castle falling. Even Owain and her brother didn't know of it. She, as the next Exalt, was the only one her father had told. She supposed keeping it a secret for so long was foolish, what would have happened to them if she had been killed? Still, none of that mattered now. They had no other options left now, no hope of surviving this apocalypse. Everyone could sense it, as the feeling of dread was omni present

And then, something unusual did happen. What else could one call it but a miracle? Nah had been sitting in the corner, eyes closed, hands clasped, as if praying for some miracle to save them. Lucina didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no miracle coming. But then she jumped up, something closely resembling a smile on her face. It was the first spark of...well, _life_, to pierce their group since the return. Lucina eyed her, as most of the others did turn their gaze in her general direction, more that she was the one who had just disrupted the total silence.

"What is it Nah?" Lucina ask, very much doubting that it was anything that could be of importance. It wasn't that she didn't trust Nah, but she just didn't see how anything could save them now.

"Naga spoke to me, in my prayers." She said, not seeming bothered by the crazed looks of her companions. Brady himself wore an odd combination of a shock and grimace on his face, or maybe that was just him looking shocked and normal. He always was a little...gruff.

"Well, what'd she have to say then? So long? Good try?" He shot across the room, but Nah wasn't a little girl to be intimidated by his words.

"No! She said that we can still escape!" She said almost cheerfully. At this, most of the more serious members of their party stopped paying attention. Escaping from Ylisstol, what good would that do them? Gerome scowled, walking back over to run his hand peacefully over Minerva's scales, while Severa rolled her eyes and resumed kicking out absentmindedly. Lucina looked at Nah with an expression of almost pity, as if she were telling a child that her parents were 'in a far away place' (something she'd have to do quite often.)

"Nah, there is no place left to escape to. There isn't anything left." She spoke, kneeling down to try and comfort what she still thought was a young girl. She knew that Nah was old, and strong, but fighting past that face was hard sometimes. Nah just shook her head, the smile not fading.

"No, not where! _When!_" She exclaimed, looking extremely proud of herself. She'd gotten some attention back, but nobody spoke at first. That is, until Inigo decided to join in.

"What do you mean 'When', Nah? Can she pull Vert from the past so we can finish the Awakening?" He asked. Naga _was_ a god, maybe such things didn't apply to her.

Nah shook her head again, but still smiled. "Better! She said with the power from the Fire Emblem and the Four Gems we have, she can use her power to send _us_ through time to stop this!" As she spoke the words, a ray of light seemed to pierce the room. The light of hope, that had all but been extinguished. It was a new voice that spoke up, rekindled by this light.

"Then we shall become the scions of time itself, traveling to right the wrongs of the past and to avert the hellscaped future of the wicked Fell Dragon!" The blonde prince said as he stood, his usual boisterous voice nearly bouncing off the walls. Laurent pushed his glasses up on his nose, smiling quite a bit.

"Traveling back to a past era? But when would we go to stop this? We must go early enough to prevent it before it began. Perhaps the war with Valm? If we can prevent that, we can allow them to focus on the Grimleaf?" He suggested.

Kjelle stood now, her armor clanging against the stone. "My mother spoke of the time and energy the Plegian war took from Ylisse, perhaps we should endeavor to stop that from coming to pass?"

But Lucina spoke next, sure in her action. "Both of those could be changed, but I believe our first course would be to prevent the assassination of Emmeryn, the Exalt before my father. My father was also horribly injured in that battle, so it may have contributed to the future fall of the Shepards.

A general series of nods went around the room, it seemed as if nobody disagreed with it. Lucina then turned to Nah, hope in her voice for the first time in a while. "Nah, what does Naga need for this magic?" She asked plainly, to which Nah gave a similar answer.

"Time."

Lucina heard a crash from the direction of the secret wall, up a flight of stairs from them, and grabbed her sword hilt. "That may be the one thing we cannot afford right now..." She said, as her allies also armed themselves for battle. As she did, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see someone she hadn't expected to do such a thing. The blonde hair slicked back, and the lack of black on his face made her almost do a double take as he looked down at the shorter woman.

"If you are going that far, it would probably be wise to keep your left eye hidden." He spoke, as he handed her his mask. "I can always make a new one." Lucina paused for a moment, looking at the simple mask. He was right, to see someone with the Mark of the Exalt could cause undue problems. Best to hide it for now...

* * *

Wave after wave of Risen poured down the constricted staircase, and were summarily struck down by Kjelle or Gerome, who had taken to guarding the rear. Noire's arrows whizzed past them, accompanied by vaguely unsettling laughter. Laurent's spells and Cynthia's javelins would join as often as they could get a clear shot, and Brady was close on hand to keep the wall strong from any attacks that slipped through their guard. In the back, Yarne, Lucina, Morgan, Nah, Inigo, Severa and Owain stood, either as the second line, or watching the status of the ritual before them. The Emblem and it's four Gemstones had been glowing with a splendid light, growing brighter with each moment. But Lucina did not know if the magic would finish before their lines fell. She turned and looked towards the stairs, seeing Minerva roar out a cry as an axe ran across her side. The wall was starting to give, every moment pushed them a bit harder, and the enemies were quite literally endless. How many more would have to die for this final gambit?

And then, light shone into the room. Brilliant and pure light flooded over all present, seeming to stun the Risen and allowing them to be pushed back for a brief moment. Lucina's eyes snapped back, seeing the Fire Emblem seem to dissolve into a ball of light, and crash into the far wall. The wall became like a screen of light, blues and greens and white, spiraling like a great cyclone. Nah was the first to speak, in what everyone could have already guessed.

"It's open! Come on!" She shouted, even her little voice being heard over the constant roar of combat. Gerome and Kjelle looked at each other for a moment, before signaling for Cynthia, Laurent and Noire to back off. By the time the three of them reached the portal, only Morgan and Lucina were standing there.

"Go! Hurry!" Lucina shouted, practically throwing them through. Objections were not obliged, and she called to Gerome and Kjelle as the Risen began to re surge. "Come on! We have to go now!" She called.

Kjelle turned to break off, when a Risen came up on her side. The lance pushed toward her, but the body incinerated before it could get close. Morgan held out his hand, the flames from it still licking at dead flesh as he launched another spell into the breech. "Go! I'll cover you!" He shouted, sounding quite forceful as he did so. With no time to argue, the two fell back, pushing towards the portal. Once they had cleared the Risen, a dark and foreboding voice made the two of them stop at the cusp of the gate.

"Well well, I see that fool Naga had one more trick up her sleeve. All it will cause is your world to slide into ruin even earlier." Came the rumbling voice from down the hall, as Risen seemed to flow into the room like water. Grima...

"Run!" Morgan shouted, turning to launch a spell at his friends. The act caught the three of them by surprise, and the torn up earth from the explosion of fire knocked Gerome and Kjelle past the boundary into the gate, where they quickly faded from sight. Lucina looked to them, then back at her brother who had quickly become surrounded. His magic was sending flaming chunks of stone and flesh all about the room. It was becoming hard to breathe here, and more then a dozen enemies between him and her.

And none between her and the thirty feet to the gate. "Lucina! Go now! You've got to stop this!" He shouted, as a Risen claw cut into his shoulder, knocking his tome from his grasp. Lucina wanted to run to her brother...wanted to save him, but she knew that nothing she could do now could possibly save him...she needed to stop this from ever coming to pass. "You better be right behind me!" She shouted, her voice cracking as she turned and began running for the portal. The clamor of battle behind her grew louder, and she could swear she felt some maleficent power reaching out for her as she extended her hand to the gate.

And in an instant, she was gone.

Morgan fell to the ground as the Risen cut into his flesh. He expected the violent and bloody end, but at least they made it...all of his friends. But then suddenly, the claws stopped. The Risen pulled away from his body, and seemed to march towards the gate. It wasn't closing...why wasn't it closing? Why would Naga let these things travel into the past?

And slowly, lines and lines of Rise vanished through the same gate that her sister just had. Morgan heard something as he lay on the ground, footsteps? But...those didn't sound like a Risen...

"Hmmm, left behind...betrayed by all those you held dear. Why don't you tell me where they went? Or perhaps..._when_ they went." The female voice spoke, not bothering to hide it's mocking tone. Morgan struggled to look up, when a hand came down to grasp his chin and guide his eyes up. What he saw filled him with a lot of emotions at once.

Mother...

But that voice...that snide smile...that was...Grima. "Come now, won't you tell your beloved mother where her daughter has gone?" She said with a mirthless laugh. Morgan felt rage build up in his breast. For this...this monster to wear his mother's face, like she was some kind of a mask! He pulled on strength he didn't know he had, and fired out a blast of lightning at the figure before him as he rose to a knee. She was knocked back, and the cloth sizzled as the smoke slowly trailed away. Not a bit of damage done.

Morgan stood, and Grima opted to remain on one knee as he moved up to her, clearly weak. Her grin widened as she looked up at him, with a quick comment.

"Like father, like son."

Morgan's eyes went wide as the pain exploded in his chest. His eyes trailed down to see the lance of lightning protruding from him, as he staggered back two steps. He felt life leaving him rapidly, as the creature before him stood and snarled down at him. He fell to the ground on his side, his vision fading. The last thing he would see is the guise of his mother vanishing into the brilliant gate as the portal and the world around him sank into darkness...

* * *

Woo, a lot of dark in this story. Well, hopefully that explains some questions from last chapter. What I realized after talking with a friend was that it didn't explain anything about how Lucina reacts so calmly to her brother being in the past with her when it is outright stated he came from another future. So either:

Her brother died in her world and everyone does an excellent job of hiding the fact that they know they are talking to a dead guy. Not to mention wondering where he CAME from.

Or

Her brother was at the escape, didn't make it, but _could_ have.

I like to think this story fills any plot holes you may have regarding what happened to Morgan. I mean, in this story Morgan is from another world, but Lucina and the other children recognize him, that means there MUST have been a Morgan in their world. If they are not shocked to see him, then that means there must have been a potential that he was still alive and got to travel back in their world. But since there is only one Morgan that shows up in the game as a PC, clearly the one from Lucina's time period didn't make it back.

Confused yet? Good. Welcome to Time Travel 101. See you next chapter, remember to leave a review!


End file.
